Say
by Eighthnote
Summary: Drabble. Max. Fang. Kind of vague. Shamelessly fluffish. But it has branched off a bit. There's something for everyone. Angst, fluff, romance, pretty much anything. Back, yes. I have added another one.
1. Say

**Drabble. Exactly one hundred words, not counting the AN. Sorry if it's vague. Sorry if the words at the end aren't exactly right. I didn't have the book available.**

**

* * *

  
**

They stand there. His stance is relaxed; hers tense.

"You never said it back." Her voice is soft, hurt. The corner of one of his eyebrows twitches. He's confused.

She winces. She knows it is stupid to hope he'd realize what she's talking about. It isn't on _his _mind constantly.

The tops of her bare feet are suddenly interesting.

Her head jerks up at the sound of rustling feathers. He couldn't leave her!

Dark wings stretch to their fullest extent. Shimmering feathers quiver with effort.

"I looooooove you Max. This much."

His words are mocking but his eyes are not.

* * *

**I have a million other things to do right now, but I felt like writing this. Reviews are lovely, but it's not like I live on them or anything...Ahem.**


	2. Shell

**So sorry if I'm upsetting anyone by continuing this. This is another drabble, not really related. I realized that I liked writing these and this is the result. If you want me to stop let me know but I'll probably be adding several little unrelated pieces to this. Ugh, this is getting long. Once again, 100 words exactly.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot last time, but me no owny.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You kept it." A statement. He ignores the underlying question, takes the shell. The surface is worn smooth from the caress of callused hands, the edge sharp as ever. He traces his fingertip over the jagged line and for the thousandth time imagines it digging through skin and muscle.

She's growing impatient. "Why?"

"To remind me."

"Of one of my finer moments?" Sarcasm.

His eyes follow the scar on her arm, match it with the shell.

"Of what happens when I don't protect you."

Her eyes soften. She turns away.

He doesn't add that he wants to _always_ protect her.

* * *

**Comments? Concerns? Love? Hate? It's Max and Fang and he kept the shell she cut herself with in SOF in case I didn't put enough information in there to figure it out. That's all I suppose. Reviews make me do a happy dance.**


	3. Ear Trouble

**Another one. Not as good as the last two in my opinion. This one is a bit different. 100 words exactly again. Hurray for me sticking to my own rules. Onward!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the idea - unless someone's already had it. Then well, guess I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat, waiting. The smell of antiseptic overloaded my senses. Trembling, I clutched Fang's hand tighter. Then the pain came - my ear was on fire. It was a struggle not to attack the woman near my head. The bones in Fang's hand ground together in my grip as my other ear exploded. I'd rather face the teeth of an Eraser any day.

Finally, the stinging abated. Cautiously, I met Fang's gaze. Wait, was he…amused?

"Don't be such a wimp Max. It's not that bad."

"You only had one side done!"

I could only flush when he burst into laughter.

* * *

**So, if you can tell what's happening, fantastic. I tried not to be too vague. It amused me, but that's easy to do. Review pretty please? Thanks for reading.**


	4. Copy

**Okay, in the last one she was getting her ears pierced. I've been asked to elaborate more but it's hard with just 100 words.**

**Anyway. This one is a bit darker, and maybe OOC. It's 100 words exactly and probably not that great. I wrote it with a crayon waiting to audition for Honor Band.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I hope I didn't steal anyone's idea by mistake.**

**

* * *

  
**

I looked down at the girl in my arms, pulled her closer. She was strikingly similar to the last few – blond, athletic, fiery. A great kisser. I tilted her head and pressed our lips together.

Quiet choking from a figure in the doorway caught my attention. And suddenly I had to push her away. The feel of her mouth on mine was sickening.

With the original so close I found I could not stand the copy.

"I think we should end this."

I couldn't help but be satisfied with my decision then. The _real_ Max wouldn't have burst into tears.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Silence

**You guys get two in one day! Tadah! Thanks to all the people who review and put these on Alert/Favorites. You made my birthday happy.**

**This one is Max, reflecting. The _bold italic_ is present tense thoughts. The rest is a memory. 100 words exactly again!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**So much is lost when we don't say what we mean…**_

"Max? Are you okay?" A shiver creeps down her spine.

"Why are you here?"

_Thank you for looking for me._

"I thought you might want to, y'know, talk." She bites her lip.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine."

_I didn't mean to worry you._

"Because I'm _so_ gullible." Tears well up in her eyes.

"Could have fooled me."

_I'm so confused and afraid._

"Chill. I just wanted to check on you." They're spilling over.

"Go away."

_Please don't leave me._

"Whatever. Let me know." And she's alone again.

* * *

**That's all. Hope you guys liked it. I haven't liked the last few as much as the first two but here I am, posting them anyway.**


	6. TenFifty

**More happyish, a bit more pointless. I was pressed for time. Finals are coming up and I had a recital. So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make my day.**

**100 words exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max hit by a car? None of us ever saw_ that_ one coming. But here she is, on a pile of blankets, wrapped in bandages; hooked up to a battery-operated heart monitor Iggy managed to come up with.

He's pretty confident she's fine. Forgive me for doubting his _scientific_ opinion. I take her hand; listen to the echo of the machine.

"Max, I'm…" _a_ _failure. I should've been there._

Thinking like that's getting me nowhere - time to try a more lighthearted approach.

"Y'know, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've asked." I smirk when the beeping quickens.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have any questions at all, just ask okay? It helps me learn what to put in in my next ones.**


	7. Close

**This has to be the weirdest, most half-assed one yet. Beware - it mentions kissing.**

**100 words again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Fang.**

**

* * *

  
**

I've always been claustrophobic – comes with being on the run. Crowds, small spaces and I don't mix. I have to be able to open my wings, to _breath_e! Not having enough room to freakin' get _away_ is my own version of purgatory.

So how can I feel safest when nothing can get between my body and Fang's? When my mouth is trapped by his and his hands are pressing my wings into my back and we're so close I can feel his heart beating faster? It's confusing and it's terrifying but it makes sense and it's perfect because it's _him._

_

* * *

  
_

**The end. I really don't like this one but I put it up anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who put my story on favorites (even if you don't comment). You rock.**


	8. Partay

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you rock. No angst, no unhappiness. Just a snapshot of their lives.**

**100 words exactly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max, Fang, or Nudge.**

**

* * *

  
**

For Nudge's birthday she insisted on a party. I wound up watching Max _trying_ to dance. Operative word there.

Her movements were jerky and stiff - there were more graceful Erasers.

I decided to intervene and made my way over to her, grabbing her waist and trying to guide her body with mine.

She flushed. "You've gotta relax," I breathed in her ear, eliciting a gasp.

It wasn't long before she was comfortable moving with me. "Don't look so martyred," she muttered, hiding her face in my chest.

I chuckled and she stepped on my foot.

Love is pain, guys.

* * *

**Sorry if they're out of character. I'm trying. And thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. :)**


	9. Cuddling

**Felt like doing Dr. Martinez's view on the whole Max/Fang pairing. Second Drabble today, sorry if that makes anyone mad.**

**100 words.**

**Disclaimer for any following chapters where I forget : I don't own anything recognizable.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Flock, minus two, was huddled around a doorway.

"Where are they?"

"Reading."

"Blogging!"

"Fang's blogging," Iggy began.

"And Max is reading…that magazine! On the table."

"_Planter's Yearly_?"

Nudge nodded enthusiastically. "Max is _way_ into gardening."

I pushed past them.

What I found wasn't what I expected, thank God. Max was cuddled up to Fang on the couch and he had one massive wing half-opened and folded around her.

Fang's eyes were open. I couldn't read his expression but I noticed how he tightened his wing around Max's sleeping form.

Admittedly, there were worse boys I could find Max with.

* * *

**The end.**


	10. Not

**Third of the day. Just felt like writing, I've had a lot of free time. I wrote this in my head when I was stuck on the roof, for example. Long story. The point is, when I have time and feel like it there will probably be more than one update a day.**

**Warning: This one isn't exactly ... happy. It's kind of sad. Just a take on Max and Fang's relationship. Or anyone's, I 'pose. Onward.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

He doesn't watch her and she doesn't watch him and they never say anything; won't that make it worse?

She can't cry and he can't scream and she doesn't need to be in his arms since he isn't aching to hold her, is he?

He's not her right wing and she's not his reason for living so she's not falling and he's not dieing, right?

If they're not together it's not the end of their worlds; because surely they don't _need_ each other?

And it's happily never after but they get through; they're 'best friends' and that's what friends do.

* * *

**Sorry about the rhyme at the end. I tried to get rid of it without having to rewrite the entire thing to stay in the limit and failed epically. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Taken

**This one isn't in the littlest bit like any of the others. It's from, well, your point of view. Don't get all offended please! I'm just in a weird mind-set. Max and Fang are in it, though their names aren't mentioned and they could be anyone. This isn't really related but well, I have a Max and Fang one for the next drabble!**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

You scan the guys in the crowded bar.

Gay.

Taken.

_Perfect_.

You push yourself up; make your way toward the dark young man.

Halfway there you stop; he's just been joined by a blond bombshell. She's tall, confident, with a killer body. Worse, it's clear they're _together._

Furious, you slouch back to the bar and glare as he pulls her close and kisses her neck. They're obviously in love – a reminder of what you can't have.

Your chest throbs where your heart should be and with a huff you go back to scanning, desperate to find someone to forget with.

* * *

**That is all. The next one should be up shortly, since it's written. Peace.**


	12. Seeds

**Promised one with Max and Fang so here you go.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

It's close and it's small and he's _terrified_. He beats against the walls of his prison. He needs _outoutOUT! _

"You! Doing all the banging." He freezes. Just visible through the crate holes are eyes. The girl in the next cage, what was her name – Maximum?

"You okay?" A ridiculous question. He smirks but relaxes. The eyes narrow. "Excuse me for caring."

But after that he feels safer, calmer. He doesn't have to talk and she doesn't have to say anything because she's _there._

The whitecoats take note of the change and nod in approval. Things are going according to plan.

* * *

**I promised it would be Max and Fang but hell, you could interpret it as Max and Iggy if that's your kind of boat.**


	13. Helen

**This one is very different. These drabbles seem to have branched off from the original idea. This is a possible outcome of the Flock's struggles though. SO it is kinda related. Eh?**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

Itex caught her first. And one by one government after terrorist organization after corporation stole her away, leaving destruction in their wake.

Entire cities were burned, bombed, destroyed. Countries fell in desperate attempts to possess her. Everyone wanted her – she was created to be the ultimate weapon.

To them, power was beauty and she was a work of art. Men marched to war and innocent people died by the thousands in her name.

She could only watch with broken eyes, unable to intervene, to stop the events already in motion.

She was their Helen and the world was her Troy.

* * *

**Like I said, different. My friend gave me a theme at lunch and I wrote to it, just for him. So yeah, the end.**


	14. Winner

**I was kinda pressed for ideas today, so this one is pretty uninspired. Sorry.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

When I finally decided to jump off a ledge without wings and told Fang that I'd give 'Us' a chance, he looked like he'd won a freakin' prize. I considered being insulted until his exultant smile lit up the area and I couldn't find it in me to be upset.

And then he pulled me close and rested his forehead on mine and I thought '_This is your best friend, idiot!' _ But I met his eyes I realized I didn't care.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to mine in one of his mind-wiping kisses and _I_ felt like the winner.

* * *

**Hopefully tomorrow my brain will be functioning, but I do have a Spanish final exam so no promises.**


	15. Fall

**I know, two days with no updates. Here's one. Two more on the way.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

The bastards took her wings, and with them, her fight.

Life went on, even though Max wasn't Max anymore. Fang took command and they rarely moved around - Max had been the paranoid one.

It was heartbreaking to look at her, no more than ashes of a once fiery leader; more often than not they didn't.

Maybe that's why they missed it. Or maybe they just didn't want to see what she was rapidly becoming.

They never noticed her standing on the edge, arms open wide; determined to prove to them that she could still fly, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Cliche and overdone? Possibly. Oh well.**


	16. Gone Forever

**This is to make up for not posting yesterday. One more on the way.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's better this way!" No response. _Duh_.

Here I am, a hundred years - three days? - later and it's killing me, even if I won't admit it.

_Gone forever_. I've never actually pondered eternity but those words just have a final ring to them. My heart shouldn't actually hurt at the idea, should it?

I'm abruptly angry, furious. Gone for-freaking-ever, huh? I'll show him.

I shoot out of the cave, wings open. I can fly twice as fast as him. I close my eyes and let my instincts lead me.

There's only one way we're spending forever, and it's not apart.

* * *

**Again, cliche? What the flock is wrong with me?** **Still, so very Max.**


	17. Rock

**Don't own rock band. Or the flock.**

**100 words.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rock Band. Four instruments so we paired up. Who'd I get stuck with?

'Course.

We're playing guitar. He's pressing the keys with his arm around me, his body tight against mine while I strum.

Get this - when the music is intense he moves with it. It gets hard to focus on pushing that little bar. He growls in my ear when I mess up and I totally lose it.

His other hand comes around to take over and I'm leaning against him and his breath burns my neck.

Soon as the song is over, I'm gone.

Well.

Maybe one more.

* * *

**Make it whoever, but since this is mostly Max/Fang drabble, I wrote it to be Max and Fang.**


	18. Tricked

**Sorry it's been so long and _this_ is what I end up posting. I've been going through a lot. When the creative juices start flowing again the quality of these drabbles will increase exponentially. I hope. Again, sorry.**

**100 words.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Six Flags, the Flock, or Fang. I only wish I did.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nudge wanted to go to Six Flags.

"When I'm dead."

"That can be arranged."

I whirled around to gape at Fang. "We're cutting back on cheesy action movies."

"What about cheesy romance movies?"

Then he pulled me close and kissed me.

Nudge interrupted my Fang-induced bliss. "So can we?" Uncertain what she wanted, I waved agreement. Memory came rushing back when Fang high-fived Iggy over my shoulder.

I'd been had.

I glared and followed the others but Fang tugged me back. His lips brushing mine, he asked, "Ah privacy. Where were we?"

Sneaky bastage had tricked them too.

* * *

**Again, I apologize.**

**Happy belated Christmas and Merry New Year.  
**

**Peace.  
**


	19. Nightmare

**TADAH! After nearly a year, I bring you...this disappointing excuse for a drabble. YES! I bet most of my readers have forgotten me by now but there's always the chance to get new ones! Anyway. This lovely piece here is titled Nightmare. It's weird, it's dark, it has some suggestive themes. Hokay, I'm a little proud of it, but mostly because it's been so long since I put anything on here. In typical fashion, the note is longer than the story and I shall shut my yammering trap.**

**100 words.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character.**

* * *

The darkness closed in, and with it, her personal demons - alive and so very real.

She pulled herself inward while Dread and Fright snickered and kissed her and touched her in her most private places. Isolation watched without expression, distant.

Failure and Rage licked their lips and reached for her with hungry claws. In the corner, Helplessness looked on, eyes empty and lightless.

Defeat, smirking wickedly, stroked her hair as Madness cradled her close, cackling. A giggle welled in her throat, maniacal and laced with hysteria, to escape her clenched teeth in a desperate whimper.

Around her, her demons laughed.

* * *

**I tried to get Max's fears right. I'm sure there are more, but these are the main ones that I can remember, still without my precious books, and really, I only had a hundred words.**

**  
Read, review, and I shall love you all! But then, I love you anyway.**

**-A.**


End file.
